


positions

by nanamilks



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rough Sex, Switching, Top Bang Chan, this is equal parts sexy and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: “It’s so fucking hot hearing you talk like that, baby,” Chan says, bridging the gap between them to press an eager kiss to Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin dissolves into it, heart already beating fast with anticipation. “I definitely want that.”“Yeah? You wanna be my bitch?”“Fuck yeah.”(or: jeongin wants to try something new in the bedroom. chan couldn't be more interested.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012998
Comments: 21
Kudos: 259





	positions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levimatoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levimatoki/gifts).



> this piece was commissioned by levimatoki, the sweetest and most awesome prompter to work with. thank you so much for giving me this project, and i hope you love it. i really enjoyed writing it and wanted to stay in this universe forever. thank you for making my very first commission experience so easy and fun!! ♡

The first time the idea comes to Jeongin, it’s entirely unconscious.

It’s after a particularly rough night, one where Chan had taken him so hard and for so _long_ that the moment they were cleaned up and Jeongin’s back hit the mattress, he was out. He assumes it’s going to be one of those dreamless sleeps where he sees rays of color and sounds he can’t place — but what he gets is a dream so vivid that it makes him toss and turn and cling so tightly to Chan that he could slip right beneath his skin.

He sees his boyfriend dolled up in a way Jeongin himself often is; Chan is lying underneath him in their bed and he’s wearing something of Jeongin’s, first pink and lacy and then black and netted and then back to the pink lace as his id decides what it likes best, and his wrists are bound to the headboard with his favorite pair of furry, pink cuffs. He looks beautiful like this, all pale skin and sweat under the honey glow of the lamp. He’s been crying. There’s smudged mascara around his eyes and lipstick all around his mouth that’s hanging open with his lewd moans, always so loud. Jeongin is seated on his cock, swiveling his hips just to make Chan cry some more.

“ _Please, oppa_ ,” Chan sobs, tugging at the handcuffs but not daring to buck up into Jeongin. The fear in his eyes, so unsure of how Jeongin will punish him if he acts up, is addicting. For some reason Jeongin wants to slap it off his face. “ _Please touch me…_ ”

“ _I’m already touching you. Is this not enough?_ ” Jeongin’s voice doesn’t sound like his own. Mostly because he’d never say that to Chan in real life unless he wants to get struck so many times on the ass that his skin would bruise. But in this universe where he can seemingly do whatever he wants, he’s taking the opportunity and running with it. He rolls his hips in a slow, deliberate circle. “ _How’s that feel?_ ”

Chan squeezes his eyes shut and another sob wracks his chest. He looks so pretty when he cries. Jeongin starts to move with more purpose, bouncing on Chan’s cock and admiring the way that the elder gives into the pleasure. He gets so lost that he starts pushing his hips up to meet Jeongin’s, and everything stops. Jeongin grabs his jaw in one hand and stares him down. He slaps him across the cheek.

“ _Whore,_ ” Jeongin spits, and then he really _does_ spit, right in Chan’s face. He scowls down at him. “ _Don’t do that again._ ”

When Jeongin wakes up, he’s so clammy and hard in his boxers that it feels like he might be sick. His boyfriend is still asleep beside him, but Jeongin is so desperate for him that he doesn’t think he could wait for him to wake up on his own, even if it’s just five minutes from now. He shakes Chan’s shoulder, murmuring needy little _hyung, wake ups_ in his ear until Chan’s groaning, eyes squinting in the morning sun. Jeongin drops dire kisses onto his swollen pink lips and asks him, “can I ride you? You don’t have to do anything, I just need—”

Chan is still mostly asleep but he grants him permission, rolling onto his back and allowing Jeongin to tug his underwear down so he can use his cock. As he’s fucking himself down, Jeongin wonders what Chan might have done if he’d _told_ him he was going to ride him rather than asking. If he’d crawled on top of him and held his wrists down. Called him a whore.

By the time Jeongin’s about to cum, Chan is fully awake beneath him with his hands guiding his lithe body, watching him like he’s a moving work of art. “How’s it feel, baby,” Chan asks, voice so deep and coarse from sleep. Jeongin wonders if he’d sound nearly as alluring if _he_ asked, how Chan would respond.

“Good, so _good_ , th-thank you, hyung,” he says instead. The knot in his gut tightens until it snaps, and Jeongin throws his head back, orgasm ripping through him like a shockwave. He’s still twitching and moaning when Chan plants his feet on the bed so he can piston up into Jeongin until he reaches his own completion. Jeongin collapses on top of him to give him more kisses, slow and sated this time around. Chan smiles into them.

“Good morning to you, too, sweetheart,” he coos, looking up at Jeongin like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever held, like he wasn’t just scrambling his guts for breakfast moments before. The seamless transition from feral to sweet is enough to make Jeongin’s head spin. Jeongin thinks he could pull that off, too.

He thinks about it a lot more after that. It’s entirely conscious.

Jeongin loves submitting to Chan. He loves it in general, has held this position in every romp prior to him, but the way that Chan takes care of him is incomparable to any dominant he’s ever let push him around. The way that Chan can go from so sweet, so kind and gentle to mean and unforgiving and back again is so incredible that it quickly became something Jeongin craved after just one fuck. He understands what Jeongin needs and how far he can go and then pushes him a little farther than that. He can always tell when it’s too much and when he can take more. He makes Jeongin feel so simultaneously beautiful and filthy, safe and defenseless, respected and demeaned.

It’s in the way that he makes Jeongin cry and then kisses his tears away all while telling him he did well, or how he’ll purr in Jeongin’s ear about what a _nasty little whore_ he is all while caressing him like he’s made of the finest silk. Sometimes, Chan will tie him up until he’s completely immobile and fuck him within an inch of his life with _angel_ and _pretty baby_ on his tongue. Other times, he’ll eat him out with featherlight kitten licks around his rim like Jeongin’s not writhing and wailing at the top of his lungs in oversensitivity. The balance is perfect, impeccable really, so it’s not like Jeongin isn’t happy. He’s just— curious.

The more he tries to imagine what it must be like to be in Chan’s place, the more curious he gets. He can always tell that Chan feels just as sated and _good_ as Jeongin does no matter what they do, and he understands why it feels so good for _himself_ — what about it makes Chan get off just as well? He knows there’s no harm in asking him, but he feels a bit embarrassed. Chan will definitely ask him where this is coming from and then Jeongin will have to get into his feelings and the dream stuff… stuff he’s not sure he even understands.

Before he brings anything up to Chan, he decides he should try to talk about it with someone unbiased and uninvolved. If he had to choose, he’d say that no one is more unbiased than Seungmin.

He asks him to meet at the cafe they usually go to, the middle point between Jeongin’s campus and Seungmin’s apartment. It’s just after noon on a Thursday, and as Jeongin sits at a table waiting for him over a matcha latte and a stack of ungraded spelling worksheets, he wonders if it’s too early in the day to have this conversation. He supposes nothing’s ever been awkward or uncalled for with Seungmin before, so this shouldn’t be any different. He’s still a bit nervous, though.

Jeongin spots him crossing the street through the big window beside him. Seungmin sees him, too, and they exchange big, goofy smiles that make Jeongin giggle against the brim of his cup. He finishes grading a paper in the time it takes Seungmin to navigate through the cafe to him, and tucks it away before moving onto the next one.

“Sorry I took so long, the bus was running late,” Seungmin greets him, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the back of his chair before sitting down. He takes a moment to get settled and nods toward Jeongin’s work. “How’s school?”

“The kids are learning how to write their names,” Jeongin says, marking another paper. “They all seem to get pretty pissed off about halfway down the page. The letters get very aggressive.”

Seungmin tilts his head to see as Jeongin shows him page after page of evidence, laughing at how the hangul gets more chaotic the further down the page they get. “It just starts to look more like your handwriting.”

Jeongin rolls his eyes but keeps his smile. He tucks the rest of his work away so he can give Seungmin his full attention, leaning back in his chair with his hands around his cup for warmth. “How’s your day?”

“Not bad, work was busy so it went by fast. Was nice,” Seungmin looks at Jeongin pointedly, clearly ready to move past the small talk Jeongin’s just using to procrastinate their talk. “Is everything okay?”

A sigh from Jeongin, but he nods. “Yeah! Everything is fine. I just, uh—” he fidgets with the string of the teabag hanging out of his cup, trying to keep eye contact with Seungmin. “I wanted to get your advice on something.”

Seungmin remains cool, nodding so casually that it reminds Jeongin that talking to his best friend isn’t scary. They’ve talked about stuff like this countless times, shared things that their partners would probably not be too happy to know aren’t secret anymore, and Seungmin is the last person that’s going to judge him. “Shoot.”

Jeongin takes a long moment to gather his thoughts before he speaks. “So… I had this weird dream, like, a week ago. It wasn’t _weird_ , it was just different? I don’t know. It was about Chan.”

Seungmin’s eyebrows raise, and Jeongin shakes his head. “It wasn’t bad or anything. It was just a sex dream. It was, like— I was Chan and Chan was me, but we were still ourselves?” He sighs again, setting his cup down on the table. “Like, I was doing things to him that he usually does to me. I was in charge.”

“You… dommed him?” Seungmin clarifies, and Jeongin nods.

“I… I guess so. Yeah. It was awesome,” he laughs, and Seungmin does, too. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since and I’m just confused because I’ve never thought about it before, but now it lives in my brain rent free. Utilities included. And now I just… I don’t know what to do about it. It’s such a new feeling, you know? And I don’t know how Chan would react or if I should even tell him, or…”

Seungmin has started playing with a sugar packet from the jar on their table while Jeongin’s been talking, and he’s been nodding along like he does when he’s really trying to consider whatever he’s hearing. “Is domming him something you actually want to do? Like in real life? Or do you just like the idea of it?”

“I thought maybe I just liked the idea of it at first, but the more I think about it, the more I might wanna try it. Even if only to get it out of my head.”

“Sure. Well, Chan seems pretty open-minded from what you’ve told me, so I think it would be worth talking to him about it. I’m sure he would want you to. If Felix wanted to try something new, I’d want him to tell me instead of, like, repressing it. ‘Cause it’s not something you should have to repress.”

Jeongin considers that. At the end of the day, it’s just sex, and it’s just Chan. The worst thing that could happen is Chan isn’t into it, and they move on. Jeongin would be a little embarrassed, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. “So, Felix sits you down one day and tells you that he wants to fucking… put handcuffs on you and choke you and like, call you a slut. Little Felix who’s never even raised his voice. What do you do?”

Seungmin pales at that, looking at his sugar packet like it’s the one that asked him that. “Uh, nut on the spot, probably.”

Jeongin barks out a laugh that’s much too loud for the quiet cafe. “I’m serious!”

“I am, too!” Seungmin is laughing too, their table full of giggles. “I think Chan and I have pretty different styles, but I think we could both agree that that would be pretty shocking. Shocking but really hot. It’s really different from what I’m used to but I’d be down to try it. Especially for Felix.”

Chan and Seungmin have different styles, but Jeongin can imagine Chan saying the exact same thing. Sometimes when he listens to Seungmin ramble about Felix with stars in his eyes, he wonders how Chan talks about him to his friends. If the way that his buddies tease him whenever he brings Jeongin around and the way Chan goes pink is anything to go by, he thinks Chan might sound a lot like Seungmin.

When Seungmin gets up to go order a drink from the counter, Jeongin shoots Chan a text to tell him he loves him with way too many hearts at the end. When Chan sends back _i love you more sweetheart_ and an obscene amount of emojis moments later, Jeongin’s tummy fills with butterflies. He can’t wait to see him tonight.

It takes another day for Jeongin to feel confident enough to sit Chan down. He decides to strike when they’re curled up on their sofa, watching the newest episode of a drama they swear they don’t like after having a big dinner they’d made together. Jeongin looks up at Chan from where he’s lying between the elder’s legs, wrapped up securely in his arms. Jeongin is going to catch him so off guard.

“Baby,” Jeongin beckons, and when Chan looks down at him, he leans up to give him another soft kiss. “Can we talk about something?”

Concern flits across his features before he reaches for the remote on the coffee table and turning the volume down on the TV. “Of course, babe. What’s up?”

Jeongin shifts to sit up on his knees. He takes a breath. “I wanna try something new.”

Chan hums in consideration, the little smile on his face indicating his interest. He sits up, too, and reels Jeongin closer to him with his arms around his waist. The redhead perches himself on Chan’s lap, then, arms draped over Chan’s shoulders. “Yeah? Something new like what?”

The last time they had a talk like this, Jeongin ended up with hot wax all over him and an orgasm that left his legs trembling for an hour. So it’s perfectly understandable why both of them are already getting so excited.

“What if we switched?”

Chan furrows his eyebrows. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean, like… I want to try to dominate you. If you’d be into that.” He can’t get through the request without blushing.

Chan is surprised, to say the least. But he’s not grossed out or even unsure. If anything, his own cheeks are starting to turn a little pink.

“Dominate _me_?” Jeongin nods, and Chan starts rubbing thoughtful little circles into he small of his back. “What do you wanna do to me, baby?” The tone of his voice is challenging, and matched with the sultry smirk spreading across his mouth, Jeongin wants to melt.

“I’d like to… tie you up, maybe. Tie your hands to the bed. And I’d want you to wear something pretty for me,” Jeongin begins, carding his fingers through Chan’s hair. “I wanna pick it out. I’d tell you what to do, and what I’m gonna do to you, and call you names. I could… slap you around some? Mark you up, tease you until you’re begging and then fuck you until you can’t talk anymore.” He pauses, tipping his head and studying Chan’s face with false innocence on his own. “How does that sound?”

Chan’s stunned silent. His lips are parted in awe and his pupils are so blown that it seems like he’s using all of his resolve to keep from jumping Jeongin right there. His hands have stopped moving on Jeongin’s back, but his fingers are curled tightly into the material of his sweatshirt. “ _Fuck_ , Jeongin,” is all he says.

“Too much?”

“ _Too much_? It’s so fucking hot hearing you talk like that, baby,” Chan says, bridging the gap between them to press an eager kiss to Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin dissolves into it, heart already beating fast with anticipation. Being the one to get Chan riled up like this, and so easily, is about to make Jeongin see red. “I definitely want you to do that.”

Jeongin grins against Chan’s mouth, taking hold of the hem of his hoodie. “Yeah? You wanna be my bitch?”

The groan Chan lets out is obscene, and Jeongin laughs brightly. “Fuck yeah.”

The way he’s pushing Jeongin to lie on his back and Jeongin’s tugging Chan’s top off suggests they’ll have to talk more about this later. As Chan attacks his neck and makes him giggle, fucks him into the sofa with a deep stroke, Jeongin sees how a few names feel on his tongue. _Fuck me harder, bitch_ sends Chan over the edge.

Jeongin will remember that.

Over the next couple of weeks, Chan lets Jeongin get in some practice trying to dominate him. It’s mostly subtle: name-calling and rough touches, telling him he’s being bad and threatening him if he doesn’t behave. One night, he demands that Chan blow him and fucks his mouth as much as Chan can handle, until his face is red and he’s gagging so beautifully around Jeongin’s cock. He pins Chan’s hands to the bed when he rides him another night, makes Chan ask him if he’s allowed to cum and then doesn’t let him until he wants him to. It’s fun to switch up their dynamic like this, and Jeongin’s so glad Chan’s enjoying himself just as much as he is.

They go to Hongdae to shop and grab dinner one weekend, and Jeongin treats them to bubble tea after to thank Chan for paying for their food. Jeongin has his arm looped through Chan’s as they leave the stall to do some more shopping, and when Chan abruptly gasps and stops, he thinks something’s wrong.

“There’s that store you like,” Chan gestures with the hand that’s holding his drink to a shop across the street, hot pink fluorescent sign above the door and mannequins wearing tiny lace, leather, or silk pieces in the window. Some of Jeongin’s favorite intimates have come from there. He can guess they’re some of Chan’s favorites too, considering how stoked he is to be near the shop again.

He expects that Chan’s going to offer to buy him something from there, and he’s more than willing to look around but he’s going to have to beat Chan to the card reader so that he can’t pay for anything else tonight. What he doesn’t expect is Chan asking, “You wanna pick something out for me?”

Jeongin’s as stunned as Chan was the night he suggested that bit of his little fantasy. He stares at his boyfriend, dumbfounded, and takes a sip of his drink to ground himself. When he takes too long to answer, Chan’s mouth falls into a frown — no, a full on pout. Like he might stomp his foot any second now. Jeongin raises his eyebrow.

“You _said_ you’d pick something for me,” he whines, nuzzling against Jeongin’s shoulder like a cat. “Don’t you remember, oppa?”

Jeongin effectively chokes on a tapioca pearl at that. Chan’s been doing that a lot in their little practice sessions. That, and equating subbing with being an absolute baby, hence the tantrum brewing on his face.

“Come on, I wanna look around~” he continues, pulling Jeongin toward the crosswalk. “Channie wants to look pretty, come on!”

“Ew, stop acting like that,” Jeongin whines now, pushing at Chan’s chest while they wait for the signal. He can’t help but laugh as Chan really does stomp his foot now, balling his free hand into a fist at his side.

“I’m just acting like you.”

“I don’t act like that!”

“Ah, baby, I don’t _wanna_ have barbecue tonight, you said we could get budae jjigae, _remember_?” Chan’s voice rises a few octaves, characteristic of mocking Jeongin. Unwilling to acknowledge that those are the exact words that came out of his mouth only hours ago, Jeongin lands a smack to his boyfriend’s ass to keep him moving toward the shop.

They spend a good twenty minutes wandering the little boutique, Chan watching Jeongin file through the racks, chin on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his torso. He can’t help the little displays of possessiveness when they’re out in public and it makes Jeongin smile. He likes people knowing they’re each other’s.

Looking through all of his options, Jeongin can’t decide what color he’d like to see Chan in most. He considers a strappy black thong, but Chan rarely ever wears anything _other_ than black on a daily basis, so he’d like to see him in something different. Chan isn’t being very helpful; he says he likes practically everything that Jeongin picks up no matter what it looks like, either because he really doesn’t have a preference or he’s thinking about each piece in reference to what it’d look like on Jeongin, not himself.

It isn’t until they see a set on a mannequin near the back of the shop, all baby pink fishnet and and heart-shaped rings and clasps, that he gets a promising reaction out of Chan. The older takes it in for a long moment. He reaches a hand out to run his fingers over the flimsy netting, the satin straps of the garter belt. Jeongin studies his face. He rests his palm on Chan’s lower back and leans in to speak into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how pretty your cock would look in that?” Jeongin rests his chin on Chan’s shoulder now, mouthing at the too-warm skin of his neck. “You’d look fucking amazing, baby.”

Chan swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing temptingly. “You think so?”

“I know it.”

Jeongin pays for the lingerie and they’re on the next bus home, all excited glances and tangled hands in a seat toward the back.

They take turns getting cleaned up in their little bathroom, Jeongin going first so he can get things set up while Chan’s getting changed. All the essentials are lined up on the bedside table and Jeongin’s taken the liberty of lighting a couple of candles to help Chan relax, should he need it. He’s untangling the white cotton rope he dug out of their closet when the bedroom door creaks open, and what he sees when he looks over his shoulder is an image he could never have been prepared enough for.

Chan’s still in the big, black t-shirt he’d worn out, but instead of his black jeans, all Jeongin can see past the hem of the shirt is that baby pink netting of his thigh highs, soft satin straps, and two heart-shaped clips, one on each of his muscled thighs. He looks simultaneously timid and like he’s trying to be cool, awkward little smile on his full lips. Jeongin’s heart is beating so fast he can practically hear it.

“Oh,” is all Jeongin can say. Chan’s face is flushing steadily under Jeongin’s attention, and he shuffles one of his feet over the carpet shyly.

“It’s… it’s a good ‘ _oh_ ,’ yeah?”

When Jeongin finally takes his eyes off of Chan’s legs, he sees a hint of real insecurity in his eyes. His heart cracks down the middle. He sets the rope down with everything else and crosses the room, taking Chan by the waist. He presses a kiss to his forehead, his nose, both of his cheeks, and then lies a sweet one on his lips. Chan relax a little in his grip, and his hands come up to cup Jeongin’s jaw.

“You look so good,” Jeongin murmurs, “so, so pretty. Gorgeous, Channie. Holy shit.”

He feels Chan smile just before he deepens the kiss. When Chan’s tongue traces the seam of Jeongin’s lips, the younger entertains him for only a second before pulling away completely. “Get on the bed and take your shirt off,” he says, going back to where he’d been standing by the side and getting the rope unraveled the rest of the way. He glances in Chan’s direction to find him still standing there, dumbstruck. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

Chan scrambles onto the bed and sits on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head. Jeongin peeks over at him but doesn’t allow himself to spend too long scoping the hard lines of his chest and abs or the swell of his biceps.

“Lay down and put your arms above your head.”

Jeongin’s been bound by Chan enough times to know a thing or two about tying a knot. He gets onto the bed and loops the rope around a post in their headboard, then around and between Chan’s wrists, fastening them securely in place. Chan gives a tug and raises his eyebrows, beaming up at Jeongin. “Good job, baby.”

Jeongin’s immediate response is to smile proudly, but then he hardens again. “Did I say you could talk?”

Chan’s smile falters too, and he shakes his head.

Jeongin swings a leg over Chan’s lap and takes a seat, running his hands down his boyfriend’s chest until his fingers are hovering above the waistband of his garter belt. He hooks his finger in the heart-shaped O-ring just below his belly button. “Color?”

“Very green,” Chan assures, eyes flickering between Jeongin’s and the hand he has so close to his hardening cock.

“Relax, close your eyes,” Jeongin purrs, beginning to kiss along Chan’s neck and across his collarbones. “Oppa’s gonna make you feel good.”

Jeongin shuffles down and trails his kisses along Chan’s body until he’s mouthing over his netted cock, thumbs rubbing circles into his jutting hipbones. He pulls the panties down enough for Chan’s length to spring free, tucking the material beneath his balls and getting to work licking wet, dense stripes up and down. He sucks at the head until Chan starts to pant, and then wastes no more time in sucking him off with a practiced form.

It doesn’t take long for Chan to start falling apart — he’s always been weak for Jeongin’s mouth, and Jeongin’s effort to make it _extra good_ isn’t helping. When Chan starts getting restless beneath him, hips bucking and strong arms tugging on his restraints, Jeongin knows he’s close. When his gut goes tight beneath Jeongin’s hand, the younger pulls off just to occupy himself with marking up Chan’s thighs and tummy instead, leaving Chan a heaving, confused, _desperate_ mess above him.

The cycle repeats: Jeongin takes Chan into his throat until he’s about to cum, then fucks up his life by pulling off. By the fourth denial of his orgasm, Chan seems like he might cry. His eyes are pleading, his lips are bright pink from how he’s been chewing on them, and the ropes around his wrist are starting to rub red lines into his pale skin with how hard he’s been pulling on them. Jeongin releases his cock with a _pop!_ and looks up at him with an air of false sympathy, pouting at his desperation.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jeongin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You thought I was going to let you cum before me? Now why would I do that?”

“Let me make you cum, then, ba—o-oppa, _please_ ,” Chan begs, tossing his head back against the pillow in frustration. Jeongin smiles to himself at the sight of him so wrecked. “Please, let me fuck you.”

Jeongin rests a hand on Chan’s cheek and their foreheads together, rolling his hips in slow waves over Chan’s lap. “Why should I let you fuck me?”

Chan full on whines, rolling his hips up to meet Jeongin’s. The younger lifts his hand from Chan’s cheek only to drop it back down in a sharp smack. “Don’t.” Chan hisses from the sting and shock of it, looking up at Jeongin with wide eyes as Jeongin rakes his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and grips hard. “Answer me.”

“Wanna make you feel good, too,” Chan says. “Wanna make oppa cum. _Please_.”

Chan being so hungry to fuck him, like he might _die_ if he doesn’t put his dick inside of him, has Jeongin feeling a little dazed, too. He sits up to pull his own shirt off, discarding it along with his jeans under Chan’s yearning gaze. He’s still got on the pair of baby blue panties he’d put on for their date night — he anticipated getting fucked one way or another tonight — and grins at the amplified want on Chan’s face when he sees them.

Jeongin leans over to grab their well-used bottle of lube from the nightstand and, much to Chan’s dismay, reorients himself so that his back is to Chan. He squirts some lube onto a few of his fingers and pushes the bottle away. Fully aware of how his boyfriend must be fixated on the view of his ass right now, Jeongin pulls his panties to the side and circles his rim with his middle finger, then dips it inside. He sighs.

It’s cruel the way he forces Chan to watch him work himself open, within reach yet so far. He can hear Chan tug on the rope here and there, groan under his breath and whisper Jeongin’s name with little pleas to let him help. Jeongin does his best to ignore him, but seeing as fingering himself never feels as good as when Chan does it, he has a hard time.

“Sh-shut up,” he warns, rubbing against his prostate a little too hard and shuddering from the pain. He’s starting to get equal parts irritated and impatient. He realizes he’s a bit spoiled.

He looks over his shoulder at Chan, locking eyes with him and freezing in his ministrations. Chan looks as fucked out as Jeongin feels, with his hair sticking to his forehead, skin flushed from his chest up, cock so hard against his stomach where it’s gushing precum. Jeongin wants him so fucking bad it brings tears to his eyes.

“Oppa,” Chan’s voice is soft, controlled. Like he’s talking to a stray animal and trying not to scare it off. “Untie me.”

Jeongin hesitates.

“Now.”

He crawls over Chan’s body and tries to untie his hands with a trembling grip. A whimper leaves him in frustration when the knot doesn’t immediately fall apart, but when he gets Chan loose, he’s gratified by his partner’s hands and mouth all over him. His open mouthed kisses feel so cool on his too-hot skin as Chan rolls them around until he’s on top, where Jeongin needs him to be. Jeongin moans louder than he means to when Chan’s fingers slip inside of him, pumping in and out at a speed that has Jeongin bucking his hips down absentmindedly, wanting all that Chan will give him. He takes hold of a clump of Chan’s hair and crashes their lips together.

“Your fingers can’t open your little cunt up the way mine can, huh?” Chan teases. He sucks on Jeongin’s tongue and receives another slap to the cheek. He lets out a laugh, an aroused little sound.

“Fuck you,” Jeongin bites, still kissing him with all he has. He’s so disoriented by lust that he doesn’t realize Chan’s pressing the head of his cock to his hole, and before he knows it Chan’s pushing into him, drawing a cry from the younger.

“Yeah? Is this what you want, oppa? I’ll fuck you so good.” Chan starts fucking into Jeongin with a quickening pace, eventually growing so brutal that all Jeongin can do is lie back in the pillows and scream. He wraps his legs around Chan’s waist and his arms around his torso, clawing down his back in search of something to hold onto. He ends up clawing into the fishnet of Chan’s panties and ripping it, the sound lost in all of their moaning and swearing and the headboard beating against the wall.

“Yes, fuck, _Chan_ ,” Jeongin cries. “don’t stop, more!”

“You did so well, didn’t you, baby,” they’re breathing into each other’s mouths, stealing each other’s air and giving it back. “So fucking well.”

“Y-yeah,” Jeongin nods, lips curling into a smile. “M-my bitch.”

Chan groans louder, pushing his hips harder and faster. “Your bitch. I’m your bitch.”

Jeongin’s ripped Chan’s lingerie a couple more times and Chan’s given him a couple more hickeys by the time they’re both nearing the peak. With his cheek pressed into the mattress, Chan is pounding into Jeongin from behind and his resolve is crumbling. He’s so close, and the way that Jeongin is sobbing and drooling into the sheets says he’s close, too.

“C-Can I cum?” Chan tries to keep his voice level, but it rises at the end. “Please, please, o-oppa, let me cum—“

Jeongin tries to hold on a little longer, just to really make Chan work for it, to assert his dominance to the very last second. When he can’t take it anymore and the need to blow is so strong he feels like he might black out, he nods quickly. “Y-yes, baby, cum for me, cum inside me.”

They finish in almost perfect sync, Jeongin tipping off the edge just a second sooner. Chan pumps wave after wave of cum into him, always _so much_ , filling Jeongin to the brim. He slumps against him and Jeongin lets his legs give out, collapsing into his own mess. His ears are ringing. He feels so, so good.

It feels like it’s been hours. Jeongin hums at the feeling of Chan pressing soft kisses along the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades. He lifts his head enough to meet his lips for the kiss he’s offering, so gentle and sated. Chan brushes Jeongin’s hair away from his forehead so he can kiss there, too. Jeongin smiles.

“Sorry I couldn’t last. You drive me fucking crazy.”

Jeongin giggles. “Yeah, tell me about it,” the younger murmurs, closing his eyes again. Chan winds his arms around him and pulls him into a hug from behind, warm and snug. “I love you.”

“I love you more, sweetheart.” Chan nuzzles into the hair at the back of his head. “That was really fun.”

Jeongin glows at that. More than anything, he wanted Chan to enjoy this, too. He skims his knuckles along Chan’s forearm and snuggles closer to him. “Yeah? You wanna do it again sometime?”

“Of course I do. I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) for updates, drabbles, and sneak peeks! if you're interested in your own commission, don't be afraid to shoot me a dm!! ♡


End file.
